The present disclosure relates to air flow pressure compensator systems incorporated into clothes dryers to increase air flow and improve clothes drying efficiency.
Multiple factors affect the drying efficiency of clothes dryers and particularly how air flows through a dryer. These factors include, but are not limited to, the positioning and arrangement of exhaust ducting and the blockage of air exiting the tumbler.
When a clothes dryer system is installed, exhaust ducting is coupled to the system and then positioned and arranged to a vent the dryer to the outside. However, frequently during installation, exhaust ducting is particularly lengthy due to the long distance between the outer dryer vent and outside venting. Depending on where the installation is placed, exhaust ducting may also be arranged to have a large number of twists and turns in order reach outside venting. What results from arranging exhaust ducting in this manner is a ducting environment that affects the overall efficiency of the clothes dryer. For example, high static pressure will likely develop within in the exhaust ducting, reducing air flow in system and extending drying times for clothes.
Also, as a cycle of a clothes dryer progresses, the removal of moisture from clothing causes clothes to impede air flow in the system. As clothes dry, the nature of clothing materials change. Some materials tend to fan or spread out and block air from exiting the tumbler. This reduces air flow through the clothing material and also negatively affects drying times.
For these reasons, among others, there is a clear need for air flow pressure compensator systems incorporated into clothes dryers to increase air flow and improve clothes drying efficiency. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages, as described below.